School Days: Fox Edition
by Wafflezguy
Summary: A lazy, sarcastic blond a stalker dark haired teen and a beautiful purple haired girl, Its one of those stories NarutoxKotonoha main, small/short paring with other girls
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been busy this whole time you guys, but I promise that I'll be working on my other stories and I'll be dropping one shots of some anime/manga (Another, Charlotte, Shakugan no Shana, Guilty Crown, Hundred and many others)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Confessions are troublesome

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Dreams"/ Past_

 **(Author's note)**

In typical romantic or harem animes, the main protagonist can vary from being shy, boring, or extremely clumsy. There are also the very cliche anime with the main character having all the traits. **(AN: B gata H kei, am I right?)** Luckily our protagonist is a lazy, sarcastic, bastard that only thinks for himself, Naruto Uzumaki, was on the train snoring away during the ride to hell- I mean school. Naruto was taller than the average teen at 5''10, he had long spiky hair and bangs that covered his left half of his face. He wears the school uniform unbuttoned for his rebel type of attitude. He was a first year student in high school, even though school started a few days ago he is already well-known in the school. The schools friendless fox because of his attitude no one would willingly be his friend. Even those that didn't know his status would not pursue to befriend him because of his delinquent look.

"Bastard, you woke me up with that long ass explanation Wafflez." huffed an agitated Naruto, also breaking the 4th wall. The blonde woke to see a black haired blushing teenager, stalking some purple haired girl that was sitting in front of him. His cold blue eyes stared at her, as she continued reading from her book. The girl looked up from her book and started blushing and looked away, towards the dark haired stalker boy and he started blushing after he put his phone away.

"Hey asshole, I thought this story was about me sleeping? If you're gonna keep talking about them, at least timeskip me sleeping through this annoy shit." The bastar- er Naruto asked, once again breaking our wall.

xXx_30 Minutes later_xXx

" _My sochi, please promise me that…"_

"G-gomen nasai," a soft voice said, tapping the blonde haired teen. "You'll be late if you don't wake up."

One soul piercing eye opened, to a very up close and personal view of the now big chested, blushing, purple haired girl.

"So?" was all Naruto said as he tried to go back to dreamland.

"I'm K- Katsura Kotonoha" the now named girl nervously, announced to him bowing her head. Kotonoha looked back up to see the cold gaze which felt like eternity.

The blonde sighed knowing the girl either had no friends or she was socially casted aside.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said, dryly introducing himself as he got off the train brushing past the girl.

The purple haired beauty, rushed in front of him, head bowed and asked "Uzumaki-kun, d-do you mind i-if we had lunch together ?!" she quickly said.

 **(Naruto's POV)**

'Kokoha or was it Konoha? Whatever it was, she's not gonna stop bothering me and it's not like I have food or money for lunch.' Naruto thought and actually checking her out, He's a teenager and he isn't gay. 'Unique colored hair, mature body, shy personality, there's something wrong with her!' The blonde mentally said, deducing all the facts. Well at least I'll get some free food.

"Hai, meet me up on the rooftop Kohoho." I answered uninterested as I began walking to prison- er school.

xXx_Lunch period_xXx

 **DING DONG**

Naruto woke up stretching and yawning from his 2 periods of class nap feeling… tired and hungry. At least he can solve of those issues with some free food. With that in mind Naruto walked faster to the roof to quench his hungry. When he actually arrive there it Kohoto was waiting for him at the bench.

She gave me an elegant smile before greeting me, "Hi Uzumaki-kun." She presented the bento box in front of him. He was about to accept it until he noticed it was only bento.

"Hey KoKoto, where's the other bento?" he stated confusedly, looking around.

Kotonoha started blushing a storm, "A-ano, I thought we'd share this one if you didn't mind."

Naruto stared blankly as he processed this,

'A girl I barely known for a few hours, blushes around me, offered me food and she'd share.. Maybe there isn't anything wrong with her!' He thought.

"Itadakimasu!"

Was all he said as he opened the bento and started stuffing his face with sandwiches.

Naruto face started turning blue as he slowly turned to Kotonoha and promptly passed out.

"EYY Uzumaki-kun!"

xXx_After School_xXx

After the sandwich incident, Naruto was stuck in the Nurse office for the rest of the day and left 40 minutes after school was over heading to the train station.

At the station he seen the girl that tried to end his life.

"Ano, Uzumaki-kun how are you feeling?" she asked shyly, poking both her index fingers together.

"Never better," he replied sarcastically as he stood waiting for the train.

An awkward silence (well to Kotonoha) was around the wait for the train.

"Uzumaki-kun can I tell you something," she asked blushing like a tomato.

I looked at her strangely, "Hai?"

She started playing with the bottom of her dress and her legs were squirming?

In a soft voice she spoke, "You might have not noticed but in Junior High, we had the same classes and I would often try to talk to you Uzumaki-kun, but you'd either get in trouble with the teachers or be asleep. What I'm trying to say is that I was interested and I still am interested in you Uzumaki-kun!" she exclaimed making eye contact to his visual eye.

"Please be my boyfriend!" she asked with an atomic blush.

"….Eh?"

 **END** of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

A/N: Holy shit its been awhile and I'm pretty sure you guys blew up my email about continuing this, and I'll slowly but surely continue this story. Im very sorry for the wait, the story will begin with Naruto's POV and now I present you with Chapter 2~

Ch2: Reminiscing about the past

"Please be my boyfriend?!" Was all I heard from the shy girl in front of him. The blonde wasn't always placed in a situation where he couldn't answer someone with his sarcastic mouth or his expressive fist. But to those words the delinquent did the only logical thing any male would do.

"Katoha I have to go shit so I'll see you some other time," as I said that I just seen the hope and confidence just completely been destroyed as I watched her form deflate.

"Oh.. Its fine, Gomen Uzumaki-kun." She said to me, and I could obviously hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'll see you on the train tomorrow.." was the last words I heard her say as she stood waiting for the train and I decided to just leave.

'Why would she even ask to go out with me? I knew there was something wrong with her and it wasn't just her cooking,' The blonde thought as he headed in the opposite direction of the train station and the girl. He found himself going to his normal hangout spot since his junior years, the swing set at the park which was about a 15 minute walk, It was a lonely, secluded place for him but he liked it.

'What the fuck, didn't she say she used to stalk me, she's crazy especially that she thinks I'd want to date her' I explained to myself. (A/N: You have no one you bastard)

"HEY, Fuck you Wafflez," the teen yelled breaking the 4th wall again. "I wonder where I'll sleep tonight?" asking out loud, as he sat on the swing watching the sunset.

X.x._30 minutes later_.x.X

Naruto decided to wander around the wealthy neighborhood of this city. He can usually sleep where ever and the rich snobs ignore him most of the time and other times they call the cops because of his looks. As hell was wandering around he noticed a woman with raven black hair in her late 30s or early 40s that resembled someone he can't put a finger on, but she seemed to be distressed and yelling. None of his business so he didn't care.

"Katsura!? Where are you! Oh Kami please be okay." The woman prayed. The blonde however was still trying figure out why the woman seemed familiar and heard Katsura. The woman with a large buxom noticed the blonde rebel and hurried to him.

"Have you seen my daughter, Kotonoha Katsura ?! She's 15, has long black hair, and her height about 5'1?"

The blonde thought and -"OH Katoho, thats who you look like!," he finally came to the realization and quickly glared at the woman.

"Your daughter tried to murder me with shit food, I demand to be reimbursed!" The demanding blonde exclaimed. Sure he was a bastard, but he wasn't a dumb one and always tried to make advantages for himself. "I'll look for her if you can arrange for a place I can crash at for a few days."

The mother quickly nodded agreeing to the request, the teen began to use his gut instincts to search for the girl.

'If I was a killer cook, where would I be?' The blonde questioned to himself. 'Wait I just have be busy searching for a while then give up, and the Author Wafflez will miraculously show a glimpse of her and boom, I got her.'

The lazy asshole somehow understanding this cliche plot decided to to head for the train station for no apparent reason.

X.x._A short walk later (Train Station)_.x.X

The blonde rebel arrived at the station stretching out. His body may be athletic and toned, but he's always tired and wanted to nap, and decided on a bench with some girl standing and waiting for the train near it.

"Screw it whatever I'll look for her, after a quick nap," he yawned out as rested his body in a sitting position. As he was closing his eyes going in to dreamland, the teen cracked one eye open to the girl standing to verify.

Black long hair. Check

5 foot in height. Check

School uniform. Check

Same girl that he was with earlier. Check

In the exact same spot where he left her. Triple check

"Oh shit, Kosura?" The teen walked up to her, and heard her mumbling to herself.

"...Naru-kun..." was what he first heard until he got closer, "Oh Naru-kun? Yes, I'm in love with him.. He had a tough childhood... I never spoke to him, but I always watched him for years and wanted to love him... You said you love me Naru-kun? I'm so happy.."

The teen didn't know what to say to all that and was honestly shocked. As he got closer and seen her, he noticed something off about the girl.

"Oh fuck-" He must've been really focused on her because the infamous blonde trip forward onto the dazed girl. The blonde found himself sprawled on top of the the dark haired girl, locking lips!

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to go back to normal and was apparently more shocked than he as she seemed to see the male's face extremely close to hers.

She pushed him off her with some surprising strength as she blushed up a storm.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" She asked breathlessly as she locked eyes on him. "Did you kiss me too...?" She drifted on.

The male teen was so confused that he just nodded dumbly in response.

"So that means we're officially dating.." was the girl's conclusion, as she looked at their surroundings.

"Ano Naruto-kun, when did it become so late after I asked if we can date?"

The blonde looked at her blankly and said the only word that can describe his situation.

"Kuso!"

END of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sleeping over?

(A/N: Send help please Naruto has taken me as hostage for not updating)

Story start

Our protagonist and the beautiful girl were now walking at a casual pace to return back to her home.

Although the blonde has been through a lot of very tough situations, this probably takes the cake.

"U-Uzumaki-Kun, c-can I- we hold hands?"

The raven haired teenager asked him. The young male in question was in deep thought as their travel to her house.

'How the fuck did I get into this situation? Why did she have no reconciliation of the time passing by? How can sandwiches taste that fucking bad?'

As he pondered about these thoughts, he broke away from his mental investigation and back into reality as they neared her house.

"Uzumaki-kun can I ask you something?," his girlfriend asks him as they reached her doorsteps.

"Can I call you by your first name?"

The blonde was actually kind of shocked. He was still in an internal struggle, not knowing exactly how act since this girl confessed. Moreover how she confessed her true feeling but had no memories of how it happened. Also the fact that he had his first kiss to her and it didn't help.

"Call me whatever you want. I don't really care," he said in an uncaring voice.

She didn't notice or didn't mind the voice since she smiled sincerely and unlocked her front door.

"Kaa-san! I'm home," she announced to her mother.

Said mother came rushing out with tears and a smile.

"Katsura where were you?"

"Kaa-san I was at the train station with Naruto for awhile," she explained. "Gomen Nasai, I should've called."

As they were talking, Naruto was unsure to wait or to be his usual self. Katsura turned her head back to him and blushed but proceeded to disappear into her house. This situation for him was a pain in the ass.

"Arigato," is what snap him back to reality once more. He seen the mother bowing her head in thanks. "For finding my daughter and getting her safely home."

He grunted still unsure about how to act. He decide on going with fuck it, it doesn't really matter to me attitude.

"So, about your end of the deal-"

As if the mature woman anticipated this, she quickly cut him off.

"You may stay here in our guest room tonight," she said offering him a smile. "Now come inside, the guest bedroom is down the hall to the left."

The blonde followed the directions to the room and quickly entered the area. It was a moderately sized room with queens sized bed, with nightstand on either side of the bed, a 45-inched T.V. and a bathroom. Overall this was the nicest looking room he has ever been inside of.

The Uzumaki' main trait being is being lazy, so without a doubt he was attracted to the bed and already in LaLa land.

xXx_3 hours later_xXx

Naruto woken up feeling a weird presence. As he tried to get up, he felt weight on his chest and some very soft flesh on him. He switched on the light on the nightstand and to find out it was Katsura and her eyes seemed the same at the train stations and she was nude. He wasn't gay but he snapped his head in another direction to avoid staring at her 'Headlights'.

"Naruto-kun." His girlfriend said, but her voice sounded zoned out. "I want to give you love."

As she said those words, she got on top of him and straddled him. The blonde however has been in a lot of situations but this, this wasn't something he experienced.

LIME (if you don't wanna read scroll away)

The girl leaned down towards him and kissed him. The blonde receiving the kiss was confused and left his mouth open slightly, but this was enough for the raven haired girl to slip her tongue and explore his inside. His didn't want to be a dead fish so he back and they fought over tongue dominance.

After a struggle, Naruto won his treat and explored her mouth and it tasted sweet like strawberries for some reason. After their lips departed and they were gasping for air the young woman stared at him with loving eyes.

"That's not all I want to give you Naruto-kun,"

As she lowered here to his pants. She undid his pants and was amazed at his manhood. She took a hold of it and used her hands to stroke it.

She decided to start using her mouth to give him pleasure and the blonde was surely loving it. As he felt himself about to cum, Katsura prepared herself for his unloading as she attempted to swallow all of it.

Naruto was in a bliss and wanted more, Katsura shared that same feeling as her lower region felt the 'itch' and wanted his beast to scratch it.

LIME OVER

"I love you Naruto-kun, and I want to give you all of me," she said in that same voice. "I can't wait until you can say those words back to me one day."

After those words, she promptly passed right out on top of him.

Naruto was really screwed, figuratively speaking as he realized that anyone can walk in and see them both.

It wasn't as if he could get up and lock the door now, so he said fuck it and passed out along with his lover.

xXx_Few hours later_xXx_Morning_xXX

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and oddly no weight on his chest. The blonde cracked open his eyes to see no one in bed with him. As if the events last night was just a dream.

It gave him relief and a sense of disappointment for some reason.

"Not like I need Katsura here or whatever." He said as he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I came out, he seen a clean pair of clothes for him and his uniform clothes were clean.

The blonde exited his room to greet the people who hosted him.

"Good morning Uzumaki-San, I didn't introduce myself last night," the mature woman greeted him. "I'm Manami Kotonoha."

Naruto grunted as a way to say good morning to her.

"So, you had sex with my daughter last night, how was it?"

"…Kuso."

Chapter END.

A/N Holy wow, I didn't expect to do a sex scene but with doing further research, Katsura's Yandere mode being more 'unique' will be explained in a flashback chapter.

Thanks for making this far and reading the whole chapter.

Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Enter Makoto Part 1**

(A/N: I realized after rewatching the series again that Kotonoha was her first name :/ I'm sorry for anyone being confused about the Manami Kotonoha part. Also for those PMing me about this story not being serious. It's Humor and romance mostly. Anyways onwards with the drama.

 **STORY START**

Our favorite orphan was making his way regrettable to school where his girlfriend was waiting for him at the front Gate. The blonde bastard somehow was alive after that awkward conversation with Kotonoha's mother.

 **FlashBack- 15 Minutes ago**

Naruto had just walked into the dining table for breakfast to meet Manami. This woman had just asked him did enjoy having sex with someone he can barely remember the name of. He now couldn't avoid answering because she obviously knew about their night time activity.

"I can explain," the blonde rushed out. He knew saying if he didn't enjoy it, he was fucked but on the other hand if he does enjoy it, he's royally fucked.

"You see, what had happened, Adam and Eve ate the fruit of knowledge, so technically I wouldn't have know what sex is if they didn't partake in the event that changed humanity!"

After that fast explanation, the woman gave home a hard glare.

The revealing half of his face showing the panicked cerulean eye, showed some curiosity as to what she will do.

"You're an interesting person Uzumaki-Kun," as she finally released an amused grin towards the said teenager. "I truly hope you keep my bKotonoha happy."

The blonde had felt the weight of worries for his life vanish in thin air.

"I really don't care but I'll make sure I try to let myself be open with her." As Naruto made that statement, he came to realize those weren't the words he would practically use.

'I wonder why I'm acting differently now?' He questioned himself, but shook the thoughts away for another time.

"You should catch up to my daughter," as she points at the clock. It was already 7:35 a.m. and classes started at 8.

Naruto had thoughts of grabbing his bag but rejected it until he had food in his system.

"Oh if you're thinking about food, you can forget it" the mature woman said with a deadly sweet smile. "Now-now not after the events from last night, you should be quite _filled_ correct?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto said grabbing his bag as running out. Everything in his fiber being said to escape now.

Naruto left noticing a beautiful smile on Manami's face.

 **Flashback OVER**

How did his simple life already take a turn for the worse in 2 days?

As Naruto finally made it towards his girlfriend in front of the school, he actually looked her.

She was looking a lot sexier to him for some reason. She wore the schools uniform to the T, although the minor fact that today she had her hair in a long ponytail, there was something that made him want to rock her world.

"Ohayo, Naru-kun." His girlfriend greeted him with a blushing smile, and her cute shy voice.

'Whoa, where the fuck is that coming from?' He again wondering why he's thinking was changing.

"Morning, Katsura-ch – Katsura," he said and fixing himself quickly for that slip up. He really needed to figure out why he was acting weird.

"Naru-Kun, can you walk me to class?"

The blonde nodded to his girlfriend as they entered the building walked close together they didn't notice the figure watching them from a distance.

 **xXx_Hallways_xXx**

Kotonoha has departed from the blonde with a hug and promised to see him during lunch. He suddenly felt sadden that she wasn't in his presence which confused him. As he was walking to class he heard the hushed voices gossiping.

"I heard he's a Yakuza,"

"Can't believe they let thugs into our school,"

"I heard that he has his face covered with hair because of his face deformation."

The last one was really stupid to hear. But honestly, he didn't have the urge to whoop anyone's ass today. He was just focused to get to class.

"Mr. Uzumaki do you finally plan to come to class?" A teacher growled out to him.

"Nani? I've been coming to class every day," the blonde replied back.

"You've been going to Mr. YOZUKI'S class for the last 3 days," he barked out. "MY class, , the one YOU'RE apart of which is class 1-3."

The blonde had a sheepish look on his face.

"A for trying?"

"Get to class. NOW."

"Hai."

 **xXx_Class 1-3_xXx**

The blonde entered the room and sat at the very last row in the back. All he wanted to do was drift off until lunch as he laid his head on the desk.

"Ano, I think you're in our seat." Came a voice from a young male. His voice sounded a bit nervous

The blonde raised his head and when to male and the female realized it was the fox, they both visible got nervous. He sighed and moved closer to the window and was fast asleep.

There was a beautiful red-headed woman in her early 20's. She was looking down at him and gave him a heartfelt smile."My sochi, please promise me that no matter what happens in the future, that you will always…"

The blonde woke up by cracking his eyes, but he didn't move to draw any attention.

"Do you really think you can get Katsura-chan to go out with me?" The teen said unbelievably.

"Hai you can count on me," she said with a bright smile. "I'll have her meet up with us on the rooftop for lunch."

Naruto overhearing their talking decided to finally 'wake up' by stretching. It succeed at 2 things, 1. It shut down any discussions of his girl and 2. It freaked them out to his amusement.

 **xXx_10 minutes_xXX**

'I regret doing that now,' the teen thought as they were all in an awkward silence. 'I can't just fall asleep since they'll talk about my woman but the awkward tension is thick.'

The brown haired girl decided enough was enough and introduced herself to the blond. "My name is Saionji Seka," the nervous guy next to her decided to introduce himself also.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Itou Makoto."

The blond sighed once more but he nevertheless intros himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sekai feeling comfortable slightly that he introduced himself, she wanted to ask him a question.

"Uzumaki-San, how come you weren't in class at all?"

The blonde felt a sweat drop coming along but the lunch bell saved him. The blonde was finally going to meet up with his girlfriend after 3 excruciatingly slow hours, even thought he was sleeping majority of it. Nothing can stop him now.

"Mr. Uzumaki, care to explain why you were sleeping in my class after missing 3 DAYS!?"

"…Kuso."

"MR. UZUMAKI WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAD?!"

 **xXx_Rooftop/Lunch break_xXx**

Naruto got chewed out and yelled at about the fundamentals of not cursing and using a better more proper form of grammar. As he made his way the stairs he seen Sekai, coming downstairs with a successful smile on her face.

"Uzumaki-kin, hey where are you going to eat lunch at?" The girl curiously asks him.

"The roof, I have a promise to eat with someone." He replied back. Not liking the bad feeling he was having.

"Okay, enjoy your lunch." She left with a wave, disappearing down the stairs.

Naruto decided to open the rooftop door, to witness his girlfriend having lunch with Makoto.

"What the fuck?!," the blonde asked angrily getting the attention of the pair on the roof already.

"Naruto-kun I was waiting for you with Itou-san and Saionji-san." She said to him about her new friends she made.

Naruto was everything but not stupid enough to let someone who was crushing on his girlfriend be near her. With conviction in his voice the blonde said,

"I know we haven't been dating long but I don't want you near him."

 **Chapter END**


End file.
